


【仁丸】谁家翩翩少年郎

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】谁家翩翩少年郎

*靠爱发电，ooc预警  
*隐居俏郎中 仁王 x 世家小公子 丸井  
*我又来瞎搞脑洞了

1.  
说东街来了个跳大神的。  
这个跳大神的出现后没几日，街上姑娘小姐的人数突然激增，其中不乏一些早上说自己头疼得去找那新来的郎中诊脉、下午说自己身子发凉得去抓药的官家小姐。虽然在外人看来，这些女子面对那郎中时红润的脸庞是一丝病气都看不出来的。  
哦，那个新来的郎中就是所谓的“跳大神的”。  
说这郎中来历不明，身着一席月白色的袍子在街上走了两个来回，便随手一指选了个空商铺整修了一番，挂上写着“白马堂”几个大字的牌匾，在这立海城最繁华的街道上开了个药铺。他这药铺一开不得了，头天就嘱咐人送了副方子到南街的将军府。结果第二天府里立刻差人送来一副将军亲手写的“妙手回春”的笔墨，还恭恭敬敬请了这郎中去府里赴宴，不为别的，就为那方子治好了老将军多年来的歪脖子病。那将军府的马车这么在城里一进一出，当即整个立海城都知道了这郎中的本事，上门求医的人自然是络绎不绝。  
结果不知道是哪家的小姐开了先河，没差遣下人而是亲自上门取药，回来后竟然次次要求自己前往，再不麻烦奴仆。再三询问后，这小姐才殷红着脸蛋说：“仁王君这等天人之姿，只有见了他我才觉着浑身通透。”  
这话一传开，街上运着大家闺秀的马车猛地多了起来，一打听，十个有九个是去白马堂会郎中，还有一个是在会完回来的路上。  
这药铺的生意可谓是蒸蒸日上，也不知道姑娘小姐们到底砸了多少钱给这店面，没两天的时间，那抓药用的小称就从纯银的换了个纯金的。

“此人容貌妖冶，魅惑人心，定是给那些小姐施了什么法术才让她们那样痴迷，每天没病都要跑三回。肯定不是正经郎中，是个跳大神的也说不定。” 歪脖子将军家的小儿子切原赤也一边嗑瓜子一边啧啧称奇。  
“岂有此理！” 丸井猛地一拍桌子，吓得切原瓜子都掉了，“……这人怎么都不来给我爹看看眼疾，我爹身为朝中重臣，也为国事操劳，他怎么不管啊！”  
切原没忍住翻了个白眼：“丸井我的兄长，你不能因为老侯爷上次把你画的猫看成了猪就诅咒他老人家有眼疾。”  
“……我画的明明是狮子！”  
“不过啊，” 切原呸呸呸把嘴里的瓜子皮吐掉，拿过瓷杯将里面的普洱一口气灌掉，“上次那跳大神的来将军府，别说，还真有点本事。三言两语把我娘哄得开怀大笑，差点认他做义子。诶我就纳闷，我娘那脾气你是知道的，山上的老虎都让她三分，结果这人！……他他他肯定会妖法！”  
丸井把玩着手里的玉佩没接话。  
“丸井兄长，你听我说，这人是个隐患啊！你想，他从哪来的，我们不知道，他到底要干嘛，我们也不知道。你说万一——我是说万一啊，他是别国派来的刺客，那那那，那太子不就危险了吗？”  
“！你说幸村君？！” 丸井当即把玉佩往桌上一拍，清脆的声音震得切原一惊。  
切原望着那上好的玉器默默心疼，伸手想要浑水摸鱼地捞过来，结果被丸井一把握住手：  
“不行，赤也，我们得去会他一会！”

2.  
身为老侯爷家的独子，义兄幸村精市又是当今太子，丸井文太在立海城简直众星捧月。他性子单纯，虽是世家出身却没半点纨绔气质，也没沾染上分毫朝堂里的阴沉诡谲，除了身份尊贵些，和普通人家刚行完冠礼的男孩子确无半点分别。  
这一点切原和他极为相像。  
因此即使是身为重臣之子，他们和幸村过于交好也没让天子有所怀疑，在天子眼中，不过是刚及弱冠之年的青年们小打小闹罢了。  
虽然事实也的确如此。

此时两位世家公子正鬼鬼祟祟地望着白马堂前排起的长龙窃窃私语。  
“诶赤也，你看那不是藤原家的小姐吗？她前两天还在对我暗送秋波啊，怎么一扭头品味降得这么快？！”  
“谁要那郎中比你长得好看太多……啊好痛啊丸井兄长！”   
“什么叫好看太多？！再好看能有幸村君好看？” 丸井毫不留情地弹了一下切原的脑瓜，捋起袖子就往白马堂走，“我还就不信了一个跳大神的能好看到哪里……”  
“啊——” 没顾得上看路就跟着走的切原因为突然的停顿撞上了丸井的后脑勺，切原捂着鼻子崩溃，“干什么突然停下来啊——”  
没听到回答，切原探头一看，丸井一副呆滞的模样一动不动。  
“丸井兄长……？” 切原伸出手在丸井眼前晃了晃，没反应。  
丸井心里天人交战。  
眼前这人正端坐在矮几前给一位姑娘诊脉，搭在那腕上的手指纤细白皙。顺着月牙色的广袖往上看去，包裹着身段的锦袍如新雪初霁般反着日光。胸前散落几缕鬓边没扎拢的银发，倒是和那身衣服极为相称。最后是那面庞，微微抿起的薄唇，还有唇边那恰到好处的小痣，略微上挑的眼尾，氤氲湖水般的眸子，连眉梢里都藏着多情。  
——这这这人真不是天上掉下来的神仙？？太好看了点吧，不不不不幸村君才是最好看的人……但是，但是……  
“不知丸井公子和切原公子登门拜访，有失远迎。”  
——哎呀神仙还会说话！！！！  
“……丸井公子？丸井公子？”  
“……哦！” 丸井如梦初醒，把手伸到后面猛掐自己大腿以保持镇定，“那什么，我和赤也来……来看看你这药铺经营的如何，对！毕竟这地段特殊，可谓是我们立海的门面，要是有什么疏漏被天子知道了你可担当不起！”  
这一通胡扯把切原都给听懵了。  
想不到那俏郎中也不恼，施施然挥了挥广袖，站起身恭敬地朝丸井二人行了个礼：  
“那还请公子进里屋来。”

被带进里间后，等下人都离开了屋子，切原朝丸井投去一个嫌弃的眼神。  
“丸井兄长我对你太失望了，不就是个白面郎中嘛，我看你魂都没了。”  
“……咳，” 丸井喝了口茶掩饰尴尬，“我这不是第一次见这等相貌之人嘛，一时失态，失态。但说来也奇怪，我第一次见幸村君也没这样激动啊，按理说他俩也算不分轩轾……”  
自个儿琢磨了一会儿，点了点头下了结论：  
“我看这人多半会妖法！”  
话音刚落妖孽就推门而入。  
“丸井公子谬赞了，在下不是什么妖道之人，不过一介布衣郎中，来这城里讨个生活罢了。”  
丸井端着手里的瓷杯喝也不是，不喝也不是。切原坐在一旁猛嗑瓜子，只当自己是团空气。  
“你你你……你怎么知道我是谁啊？”  
身着银色亚麻袍子的俏郎中从容坐下，给自己倒了杯茶，抿了一口说：  
“这立海城谁人不知小侯爷丸井公子呢？再说了，和切原老将军家的小公子关系好到能一同出门看郎中的，也只有小侯爷了。”  
“……哦。”   
“在下仁王雅治，原本同师父隐居在郊外的湘南山上。师父自病后便卧床不起，在下拼尽一身医术也无力回天。自此便悟得天道，若是不能治病救人，这医术也是白白浪费。故师父过世后，在下就来了这立海城，也算是承了师父遗志。”  
“这，这样啊……”   
丸井被眼前这人的高风亮节弄得挺不好意思。想想自己虽已行冠礼，但在书本造诣上只能算是勉勉强强，论武又不及切原和真田，整天除了吃吃喝喝就是插科打诨。再看看人家，年纪与自己相仿，就已经担得起“悬壶济世”四个大字，医术高超，心怀天下。  
想着想着一腔热血就涌了上来：  
“仁王兄你这般怀瑾握瑜，我丸井文太实在佩服。若有什么我能帮上忙，尽管开口！”  
切原惊呆了，虽然这郎中看上去是不像坏人，但丸井兄长也太容易相信别人了吧！  
——他还记不记得我们今天是来试探别人的啊！  
“其实在下确有一事苦恼……” 仁王愁眉苦脸，一副十分为难却又怕麻烦到丸井的模样，“不知当讲不当讲……”  
“当讲！你说便是！”  
“是这样，在下初来立海不久，承蒙立海百姓厚爱，每天都有许多人来我这药铺。只是这到了大半夜药铺打烊，还是有许多姑娘围在我这小店前不愿离开……在下不休息不打紧，不能扰了旁人清净啊……”  
切原再一次惊呆，他们立海什么时候民风这么豪放了？？  
“我明白仁王兄的意思，仁王兄搬来与我同住便是。想来你住在侯府，她们也不敢去堵你。”  
仁王为难状：“这是不是太麻烦小侯爷了？”  
“小事小事，” 丸井不甚在意的摆摆手，“我们家空房多，再说你医术高超，我爹肯定巴不得你常住呢。”  
仁王忙站起身行礼：“那就有劳小侯爷了。”

切原吧唧吧唧嗑着瓜子，看看丸井又看看仁王，总觉得哪里不对劲，但又说不出来。  
算了算了，都敢只身住进侯府了，总归不会是存了坏心眼的人。

3.  
仁王本来没打算下山。  
老爷子年纪大了脾气越发古怪，原本住在山中吃些清粥野菜是绰绰有余。也不知道那天受了什么刺激，非要吃油条，还必须得是他大徒弟仁王雅治买回来的油条。这油条就必须得进城里买。  
二徒弟柳生比吕士表面风轻云淡，心里幸灾乐祸，在一旁帮腔：  
“师父年纪大了，不图钱财不图权势，就想吃根油条，仁王君身为爱徒，理应满足一下师父的愿望啊。”  
见仁王还在犹豫，老爷子站起身就往屋内走，边走边说：  
“小王八蛋你要是不去老子就把你缝的那些个布偶一把火烧了！”  
——也不知道一代神医是哪里养成的习惯，自称总是“老子老子”的。  
真得罪了老爷子吃的亏只会多不会少，仁王长叹了一口气，简单收拾了点包袱下了山。他想的倒多，怕暴露身份，给自己易了个容，愣是化成了老人形态。

哪不知道扮成个老人回山的途中被打劫了。  
一伙地痞流氓看孤身老人背着个一看就价值不菲的锦缎包袱，相互对视一眼就起了歪心思，一哄而上就要抢那包袱。仁王虽是神医大弟子，拳脚功夫却并不怎么样，更何况是一人对多人，虽然死死抓着包袱不放，还是让包里的油条掉在了地上。  
“住手！”   
清脆的马蹄声和喝止声一同传来，仁王还没回头，一柄长剑就从斜方刺入，轻轻一挑便将那伙流氓从仁王身边拨开。那马上的少年飞身下来挡在仁王身前，待站稳后将剑插回剑鞘，面朝地痞流氓声音清亮：  
“以为这立海郊外就无人能管吗？一群人欺负一个孤寡老人算什么本事，各位要真想好好较量，本公子在侯府等着各位大驾光临！”  
“……糟了，是丸井小侯爷，这可怎么办……” 窸窸窣窣的声音传来。  
“罢了，看你们也是一时糊涂，这次便放过你们！若还有下次，本公子必让你们见识见识侯府的手段！”  
一伙人磕着头念着 “再也不敢了再也不敢了！” 赶忙跑远了。

丸井见周身已经安全，上前两步把掉在地上的包裹捡起来，回身递给仁王：  
“老人家，这油条怕是不能吃了，我再让人给你买些来。” 说着便吩咐了随身小厮。  
“敢问公子，是立海小侯爷？”  
“老人家叫我丸井便可。” 丸井笑着点点头，“幸亏今天我恰巧路过，老人家下次可得小心行路。不知您住哪里，要不要我送您回去？”  
“山野隐居之人，不劳丸井公子费心了。” 仁王弯腰行了个礼，“今天还多亏了丸井公子出手相救，老朽感激不尽。”  
“老人家客气，” 丸井正说着的时候，小厮已经买了新的油条回来，丸井连忙将包裹递给仁王，“天色也不早了，您快些回去。”  
仁王点点头接过包裹，又行了个礼，站在原地看着丸井一行人走远。  
身着浅红色锦服的少年郎，绯红色的长发随意绾成松松的髻，外罩着乳白色的纱制外披，隐约能看到被玉带束着的细腰，整个人轻盈飘逸。那上马的姿势也极为潇洒，伴随着少年清亮的笑声和马蹄下散开的花瓣，形成了一副绝妙的风景。  
鲜衣怒马，惊才风逸。

仁王回到山里，把油条包袱往老爷子桌上一拍，二郎腿一翘：  
“我要下山。”  
“？” 老爷子拿着油条的手一顿，“你下山了谁照顾老子啊？”  
“柳生啊。”  
“……你下山去做什么？”  
“反正不是杀人放火。”  
“正经点，” 老爷子一巴掌打在仁王的头上，神情严肃，“老子就你们这两个关门弟子，别给我折在外头。”  
“放心，没准还给你带个人回来。”  
“……算了，徒弟大了留不住。这个给你，” 老爷子从怀里掏出一块精致的玉佩，递给仁王，“你要实在惹了什么不得了的祸事，这玉佩能救你一命。”  
仁王没客气地拿过玉佩塞到怀里：“谢了，师父。”

——等我来寻你啊，小侯爷。

4.  
仁王在侯府住了没几日，往他那间房路过的丫鬟便多了起来。几个丫鬟一传话，整个侯府便都知道他们小公子带回个惊才艳艳的俏郎中。只是这话传着传着就变了味，甚至有说这郎中其实是老侯爷流落在外的私生子。  
怪只怪立海太平盛世，老侯爷一家脾气又太好，平时对下人也没多管教，这时候议论起主子来也是无所顾忌。  
丸井气的半死，跑到仁王住的那间房召集了所有府里的丫鬟，严词厉色：  
“谁给你们的胆子在这嚼舌根！都给我听清楚了，” 伸手指向一旁喝茶的仁王，“仁王兄乃是我府上贵客，你们非但不敬重反而说三道四，真是不知好歹！平日里真是太纵容你们！”  
仁王放下茶杯，笑着拍拍丸井的手：“消消气，消消气。”  
“不行！” 丸井反手握住仁王的手，“是我对不住你，定要为你讨个公道，也要给我爹讨个清白！” 又转向底下跪着的一干人等，“我也不想做的太绝，你们自行去领了这月的月例，以后都不许出现在侯府，这侯府的人也是时候筛一筛了！”

待房间终于平静下来，丸井还有些义愤难平：  
“气死我了，平白要你和我爹受了这种委屈。他们也不想想，” 说着看向仁王，“咱们俩一个红发一个银发，这能是兄弟吗？！”  
仁王伸手撩起一缕丸井散落在胸前的红发，挽了个圈，低声附和：“就是就是。”  
这姿势暧昧，丸井一时有些不好意思，伸手把自己的头发拽了回来，抬眼匆忙看了仁王一眼：  
“不过还是你的银发更为好看一些。”  
“可依在下看来，还是小侯爷更为标致些。” 仁王直直望向丸井，眼神深邃，“恕在下才疏学浅，形容不出公子的好。只是于在下心里，见了这立海城那样多的美人，却都比不上丸井公子十分之一。何况今日公子这样仗义执言，在下心里更为动容，只想一直陪伴左右，再容不得旁人的。”  
——这、这人怎么突然这样轻浮？？？！  
丸井脸涨的通红，瞳孔颤抖，支吾半天也没说出个囫囵话，最后撂下一句 “仁王你好好休息！”后头也不回的冲了出去。  
看着小侯爷跌跌撞撞跑远的背影，仁王淡定自若地换了个舒服的姿势靠在圈椅上，胸有成竹地笑了笑。

一连好几天，丸井看到仁王就绕着道走。  
仁王也不在意，照旧每天早上去他那白马堂坐诊，到了酉时再慢慢晃悠回来。有个随叫随到的郎中住在府上，老侯爷自然是高高兴兴，给仁王房里添置了不少物件。仁王还给丸井他娘弄了几副养颜驻容的方子，哄得侯爷夫人喜不自胜，更是吩咐下人好生招待自己宝贝儿子请回来的客人。

切原正在院落里练剑，丫鬟说小侯爷来了。  
往常他们要聚在一块吃酒说笑多半是在侯府，只因将军府终究还是戒律森严些，何况还有那年少老成的真田少将军坐镇。听到丸井来将军府找自己，切原有些纳闷。  
丸井熟门熟路进了切原的屋子坐下，吩咐了小丫鬟去厨房给自己拿点心，吃的不亦乐乎。  
切原把剑交给随身的小厮，擦了擦汗进到里屋坐下，开口问道：  
“丸井兄长来我家做什么？”  
“怎么我没事就不能来找你啊？”  
“不是啊，” 感觉到丸井似乎心情不大好，切原赶忙放软了语调，“这不是好奇嘛。”  
丸井闷着头咽下几块糕点，沉默了一会儿，说：  
“赤也，我觉得仁王好像喜欢我。”  
“——？？！！咳咳咳、咳……” 切原一口茶水呛进喉咙里，脸憋得通红，咳地上气不接下气。  
丸井见状连忙起身轻拍切原的后背，一边给他顺气一边说：  
“我说仁王喜欢我你怎么反应这么大？总不能你喜欢他吧？”  
切原咳得更厉害了。  
一番鸡飞狗跳之后，切原终于冷静下来。本来想喝口水润润嗓子，但想到自己刚才那副惨状又戚戚然把手缩了回来。  
“丸井兄长，所以你现在是在苦恼什么？”  
“他要是、他要是唬我的怎么办？”  
“那你是希望他唬你呢，还是没唬你呢？”  
丸井沉默了。  
“我娘说了，” 切原歪着头作回想状，“但凡不知道自己是不是喜欢谁呢，就想想他同别人在一起的样子，心里要是闹得慌，那就是喜欢。”  
丸井低着头开始想。  
——前天宫野家的小姐来找仁王，肯定不安好心！昨天山田家的小姐来找仁王，肯定居心叵测！今天上午佐佐木家那小姐来求诊，一看就没病啊！仁王居然还让她进了府！  
是挺闹得慌的。 

5.  
仁王这天一觉醒来，打开窗户忽觉春风拂面，甚是舒坦。换了身新制的衣服，松松将银发扎成一束随意垂在脑后，提上随身的小药箱照例往自个儿药铺走。  
路过丸井房前看见院落里似乎有人，探头一望，是位娇小可人的姑娘正坐在石几旁逗弄丸井养的那只胖猫。  
脚尖当即转了个弯，仁王双手背在身后，信步往丸井的院落走去。

仁王走近那石几时，丸井恰好从里屋出来，看到仁王，瞪大眼睛怔了一怔：  
“你怎么没去药铺？”  
“春色撩人，鸟语花香，给自己放个假。” 仁王一屁股坐在石几旁，话锋一转看向那姑娘，“敢问姑娘是……？”  
“这是我娘金兰之交的女儿渡边，算起来还是我义妹。” 丸井给仁王和姑娘各倒了杯茶，“她家从商，来立海做生意，顺带看看我娘和我。”  
又转过头看向姑娘，指了指仁王：“这位是仁王さん，府上的贵客。”  
那姑娘笑吟吟朝仁王点了点头，又立马看向丸井：  
“文太哥哥！我都好久没来立海城了，你带我出去逛逛好不好啊？”  
“嗯？” 丸井歪头想了想，“也行，反正我这两天也闲得慌。那你等等，我去换身衣服。”  
“在下其实也来这立海城没多久，每天忙于问诊没时间感受这繁城闹市。” 看到丸井准备起身，仁王不紧不慢拉住他的衣袖，“二位不介意的话，让在下也一同前往吧？”  
“……哦，渡边不介意的话……”  
“我想渡边小姐这等良善大度之人，想必是不会拒绝我这个布衣郎中的小小请求吧？”   
渡边定定看向仁王，微笑着道：“自然不介意。”

待丸井进了里间，渡边拿起瓷杯喝了口茶，说道：  
“仁王さん跟文太哥哥很要好吗？”  
仁王不知从哪掏出一把折扇，动作悠然：“应该比渡边小姐想的更要好一点。”  
“文太哥哥和我可是青梅竹马！”  
“不知渡边小姐听过一句话没有，” 仁王拿折扇掩住半边脸，做了个说悄悄话的姿势，“竹马不敌天降。”  
渡边听后挑挑眉：“没听过，也不信。”  
仁王不动声色继续摇扇子，半晌弯起嘴角笑了笑。

6.  
虽然白马堂就正正好好开在立海东街，但每天问诊的人多，正经能看病的大夫又只有仁王一个，因此这还真是仁王第一次静下心来好好欣赏立海城。  
渡边拉着丸井走在前面，叽叽喳喳恨不得每个铺子都买一遍，仁王也不着急，摇着纸扇跟在两人后面走走停停。丸井那一头标志性的红发自然惹眼，许多商家一眼就认出是小侯爷，争相叫卖想让小侯爷在自家商铺多停留几时。这么一闹腾后，渡边越发来劲，精巧首饰自不必说，就连男子用的束发带都恨不得捎上十个回去。  
“文太哥哥，你看这条白色暗纹的，配你的发色真真好看！” 渡边一边说着一边拿过发带在丸井头上比划，丸井拗不过她，便低下头乖乖让她给自己系上。转头望向那商铺，一条深红色绣银丝的发带便入了眼。  
不自觉伸手将那深红发带取下，扭过头看了看仁王。  
那人正用纸扇挡住阳光站在不远处。仁王今天穿了身浅蓝色的外罩，风轻轻吹起衣带时更是勾勒出整个身形。端的是面如冠玉，俊逸出尘。  
见丸井看向自己，仁王笑着递了个询问的眼神过去。丸井却似被惊到，极快地把头扭开，没再看他。

趁着渡边进了裁缝铺试衣服，丸井别别扭扭靠到仁王身边，将那深红色的发带递给仁王：  
“……送给你。”  
“送人东西得有诚意。”  
“？”  
“你得亲手给我带上才行。”  
“！！” 丸井被这话弄得面上一红，也顾不得礼数拿着发带就往仁王怀里塞。仁王执意不接，丸井又怕这发带掉在地上，只好小心翼翼把发带放回自己怀里，小声说道：  
“那一会儿回去我给你束。”

渡边一回府上就着急忙慌的清点“战利品”，丸井见没什么需要自己的地方便悄悄退了出去。他步履匆忙地往仁王住的那处走，自己也说不清在着急什么，等真正到了那处院子，又踟蹰起来。  
仁王正坐在椅子上研究医书。见小侯爷站在门外进也不是、不进也不是，一副心神不宁的样子，便朗声说道：  
“给你准备糕点了！”  
丸井这才说服自己迈出步子。  
仁王撑着下巴看丸井小口小口吃东西的模样，觉着实在可爱，低声说道：“我等你好久了。”  
丸井视线盯着瓷盘，一动不动：“我这不是来了吗。”  
“那我们什么时候开始？”  
“仁王，” 丸井抬眼，语气肃穆，“从小到大，除了我娘，我没给第二个人束过发。我爹都没有过。”  
“……你想要我当你爹？”  
丸井抬脚就往门外走。  
“诶诶诶我错了——” 仁王赶忙站起身扯住丸井的袖口，另一只手掰过丸井的肩膀让他面朝自己，“别走。”  
“……你快去镜子前坐好。”

触手生温的暖玉梳子从仁王的发丝间缓缓穿过，丸井动作轻柔地将披散开的发丝抓握在手里，手背堪堪对着仁王的后颈。他侧头看向镜子，仁王正对着他笑。同自己一般扎成马尾自然最熟练不过，但若是给仁王也这样弄却不太适合。神秘莫测的郎中，还是松散些的好。  
这么想着，手握着发丝轻轻往下滑，最后停在后背的位置拿发带仔仔细细地束好。  
“还行吗？” 丸井微微向前探头问道。  
仁王抓住少年搭在自己肩上的手一个用力，那人便轻飘飘跌落到自己怀里来，不等丸井所有反应，笑道：  
“你梳的，自然怎么都好看。”

7.  
因为渡边一家的拜访，侯府特地给他们设了个晚宴。正巧又赶上丸井的生日，侯爷夫人便干脆邀请了不少达官贵人，打算热热闹闹的办上一场。  
作为贵客，仁王雅治自然也在邀请之列。他摇着扇子到达宴会时，已熙熙攘攘到了不少人。丸井正被他娘拉着和各路人打招呼，对这个鞠躬那个抱拳，仁王看着便觉得累，视线扫了一圈，往一张不太起眼的桌子走去。  
切原正抱着一碗莲子羹喝，看到仁王走过来便忙招呼他坐下。  
“仁王さん好啊！”  
仁王点了点头，问道：  
“切原公子怎么一个人坐在这里？”  
“谁说我一个人？” 切原往露台方向指了指，那里正背对着他们站着位身着浅黄色锦服的人，“他说不要太招摇，让我陪他坐这里。”  
那人听见声响，便在月色中转过身来，纵然是自认见过无数美人的仁王，呼吸也窒了一瞬。  
“这位就是仁王さん吧，久仰。幸村精市。”  
仁王忙站起身行礼：“见过太子殿下。”  
幸村笑着摆摆手，示意仁王坐下：“你看，这就是我要赤也陪我坐在这里的缘故。今天是文太的生日，主角应该是他。”  
“听闻仁王さん医术了得，来立海不过几月时间，便闻名遐迩。”  
“太子殿下谬赞，在下不过略通医术，又幸得丸井公子帮助罢了。”  
彼此又寒暄了一番，便宣布开宴。

酒过三巡，渡边她娘突然说：  
“文太也行过冠礼了吧，可有钟意的女子？”  
丸井结结实实被呛了一呛，缓了缓呼吸，说：  
“还未有。”  
“那文太觉着小女如何？”  
没等丸井开口，他娘先笑道：  
“这种事还是交给年轻人自己去交往吧，你着什么急。”  
“你是不着急，我们家姑娘可急得很，” 渡边娘掩嘴笑着，“不如让渡边现在侯爷府上住一段时间，也算是给你们家文太找个伴。”  
“夫人，恕在下直言，此举不妥。”  
众人往那发声的角落看去，只见那前段时间远近闻名的俏郎中端正站在那，态度恭敬。  
“在下仁王雅治，跟随师父隐居山中。除却医书古籍外，还略通周易。夫人之意在下明白，只是从卦象上看，实属不妥，在下斗胆向您说明。渡边小姐美丽聪慧，性子活泼外向，此为乾。此卦为纯阳至尊之象，是大富大贵之命。而丸井公子亲和包容，天真无邪，此为兑。兑卦对泽卦为最佳，而渡边小姐属乾卦，两两相碰怕是不妥，还请渡边夫人三思。”  
丸井目瞪口呆，隔着几张桌子看向切原，彼此视线接触后都传达了一个意思  
——这人居然真的是个跳大神的。

“仅凭你这来路不明的人胡诌几句，就断了我女儿的好姻缘吗？”  
仁王对着渡边夫人的方向淡定地笑了笑，“在下自幼师从彦真大师，并非来路不明之人。”  
闻及“彦真”二字，幸村端着酒杯的手顿了顿。  
彦真算是他祖父那一辈的人了。据说医术无双，曾多次救祖父于危难之际。祖父辞世父皇登基后没多久，彦真却说自己感召到了天命，恐是大限将至，请辞去山中隐居。此后再无音讯，徒留真真假假的传说在立海经久不衰。  
没想到还能有一天见到彦真的传人。  
幸村将杯子里的酒喝干净，低声对切原说：  
“一会儿结束后，要文太和仁王さん去后院的凉亭，就说我在等他们。”  
说完便带着随从往侧门离开了宴会。

8.  
“幸村君！” 丸井的声音从桥上便传来，他哒哒哒跑到幸村边上站定，却又没说话，看样子是喝了不少酒。  
仁王慢悠悠跟上，把丸井拉回自己身边，对幸村行礼：  
“不知太子殿下有何事？”  
幸村打量了一会儿仁王拉着丸井的手，笑了笑，却没直接回答：  
“仁王さん看来对我这义弟颇为钟意啊。”  
仁王摇着扇子不接话。  
“好了，我也不兜圈子了。叫仁王さん来，是有事相求。”  
“年幼带兵出征一时大意，伤了膝盖。虽然现在已看不出皮外伤，但宫里的太医都说我这腿可能不到而立就站不起来了。找仁王さん来，就是看看您能不能帮我。”  
“啊——？” 丸井许是有些醉意，说话都带着一股黏糊劲。此时听说幸村旧疾，顾不上君臣礼法，走上前就拿手去碰幸村膝盖，“幸村君之前不是说都没事了吗，怎么会这样啊？那是不是很疼啊，那你疼的时候怎么办啊……”  
说着说着竟然带了丝哭腔。  
幸村抬手拍拍丸井的背，语气柔和：  
“不是什么大事，文太不用担心。”  
“怎么可能不担心！” 丸井眼眶通红，“要是被你那几个如狼似虎的兄弟知道了，还不知道怎么用这个对付你呢！” 说完又转身，拉着仁王的袖子晃晃，“仁王，仁王你帮帮幸村君，你帮帮他。”  
仁王没理会丸井，对幸村说：  
“还请太子让在下诊断一番，弄清楚情况前，在下也不敢保证一定能治好。”  
幸村点点头表示理解：  
“那明天早膳后，我遣人去侯府接先生。”

仁王到的时候，幸村正站在桌子前画画。走之前丸井再三嘱咐要仁王务必尽力，恨不得掏心掏肺的模样让仁王心里多了丝好奇，这位年轻的太子殿下，究竟是个怎样的人？  
“太子殿下。”  
“啊，仁王さん来了。” 幸村搁下笔，忙吩咐人赐座倒茶。又从一个柜子里拿出一沓纸，亲手交给仁王，“这是宫里的太医每次给我开的药方。”  
仁王接过翻了几页，眉头越皱越紧，看到最后已是了然。  
他倒是不急着给幸村问诊，反倒坐下来说起了无关紧要的话：  
“一直都是这一位太医给殿下诊治的吗？”  
“是，宫里最好的太医。”  
“殿下没想过把找别的人来看看？”  
“问过，但都说这方子没问题。”  
“这药每次煎多久？”  
“……这我就不大清楚了。”  
仁王点点头：“太子这病，虽费些时日，但不是不能治。就看太子舍不舍得了。”  
“舍得什么？”  
“舍得有二。其一，舍不舍得这太医，其二嘛——” 仁王顿了一顿，“舍不舍得丸井公子。”  
幸村只沉默了几秒，便笑着道：  
“看来先生只等着我答应了。”  
果然是个聪明人，仁王想。

仁王给幸村诊了诊脉，心下一片清明。  
“殿下这药方固然没有问题，只是其中有一味白附子。” 仁王娓娓道来，“这白附子虽可入药，但若不熬满2个时辰，毒性便不能全部消除。若只差半刻时间，这毒便微弱不易发觉，但长此以往，身子便越来越虚。殿下这病，不在腿，在毒。”  
即使是这样令人震惊的消息，幸村也显得不动声色。仁王暗自在心中佩服了一番幸村的沉稳，接着说道：  
“在下会给您另开一副方子，所有药材由我白马堂提供，也由我亲自给您熬煮。至多三月，殿下这毒便可解了。”  
“在这期间，殿下要做什么，怎么做，在下自然不会多嘴。”  
幸村闻言，了然说道：“仁王さん放心，三月之后，仁王さん要做什么，怎么做，我自然也不会多管。”  
“那就先谢过殿下了。”

仁王找幸村看病看得怎么样，丸井死活都问不出来，但看到仁王每天早上都去白马堂亲自熬药，还是放心了些。宫里的消息倒是传出不少，三个月不到的时间，连着出了两场大事：  
先是幸村的一个封了爵位的弟弟突然暴毙在自己寝宫，在场的除了伺候的下人再无可疑之人。紧接着宫中德高望重的老太医就因为涉嫌毒害天子而被凌迟。  
丸井一边拿着扇子帮忙给药炉子扇风，一边跟仁王絮絮叨叨这些宫中秘闻。仁王听后不置可否，只嘱咐丸井不要乱说话，心里倒是对幸村的狠厉手段多了几分领会。  
“丸井，你之后想接着当你爹那个侯爷吗？”  
“嗯？为什么这么问？”  
“你愿意跟我回山里隐居吗？”  
“？！” 丸井看向仁王，对方正低着头往炉子里添药材，没看他。  
“丸井，” 仁王还是低着头，动作不停，“朝堂诡谲，变化莫测，不适合你。”  
“我知道……” 丸井听上去有些丧气，“可我爹娘就我这么一个孩子……”  
“放心吧，” 仁王盖上药炉的盖子，“太子殿下定能另外寻得良人助他。” 说完转身走向丸井，低下头问他：  
“我问的是你，你愿意跟我走吗？离开立海，离开你爹娘，离开这里的一切。”  
丸井咬着下唇不语。  
仁王见状，也没再逼问，直起身子思考下一次说服他的措辞。但丸井似乎误会了他要走，一把扯住仁王的袖子，有些犹豫地问道：  
“……那，那我们每年过年的时候，能不能回来看看他们？”  
——这可真是太惊喜了。  
“当然。”

9.  
立海的小侯爷丸井文太突然消失了，随着消失的还有那神秘的郎中。此事让立海城无数姑娘小姐捶胸顿足了好久。  
每每有好奇的人去问老侯爷和夫人丸井的去向，却都被笑着扯开了话题。切原拿着一封丸井留下的信去问幸村到底怎么回事，幸村只高深莫测地说了“秘密”两个字。  
切原小将军一头雾水，但是想到丸井说每年都会给他带好吃好玩的回来，便也没再追究。

穿过一片茂密的竹林，就看到了不大但精致的几间木屋。木屋旁被人用简单的篱笆圈起来，几块不大的田埂里种植了不少种类的蔬菜，家养的小鸡小鸭在地上啄米，还能从不远处清澈的涧溪里看到肥美的鱼。  
丸井一开始以为自己是来过苦日子的，没想到这山间隐居的生活条件相当不错。

丸井跟着仁王走进最大的那间时，彦真老爷子正抱着一根鸡腿吃的满嘴流油。看到他俩进来，笑呵呵跟丸井打了声招呼，又招手让他走近：  
“哎哟想不到小王八蛋带回个这么可人的娃娃，几岁了？”  
丸井老老实实回答：“二十有一”  
“哎呀好好好，跟小王八蛋差不多大。会做饭吗？”  
“会。”  
老爷子朝仁王投去赞赏的目光。  
丸井仔仔细细看了看老爷子，疑惑发问：“您是仁王他师父吗？”  
彦真骄傲拍胸脯：“就是老子。”  
丸井看向仁王：“你不是说你师父过世了吗？”

仁王：忘了这茬了。

在老爷子抄着扫把追着仁王满山跑的时候，柳生走向丸井，递给他一把锅铲：  
“以后就麻烦丸井君多照顾我师父了。”  
“？ 那你呢？”  
“下山悬壶济世。”

END.

【柳生：让我天天看你俩秀？想都别想。】  
【生活太苦了，各位看看同人快乐一下吧。】


End file.
